


VID: I Am A Rock (Voldemort Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An island never cries (or dies). Voldemort character study, playing with one of my theories, that his inability to love might be self-protective after his mother's death, rather than strictly sociopathic. A couple of hints of unresolved Bellatrix/Voldemort, easily ignored if that's not your thing. Set to I Am A Rock by Simon & Garfunkel; embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: I Am A Rock (Voldemort Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/i-am-a-rock-by-deslea-voldemort-2013/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
